creepypasta hay alguein en casa
by near.mello1
Summary: este es de mis primeros creepypastas digamen que les parece n.n


**hay alguien en casa. **

manuela se peinaba frente al mostrador como cualquier día, esperaba a su esposo tomas. ellos ya llevaban 2 años de casados. eran momentos felices. para esa noche de viernes ellos habían planeado quedarse en casa, cocinar ver unas cuantas películas en la comodidad de su sillón abrasados y tomados de las manos. era algo que ya no podían hacer a menudo dado que el trabajo de tomas le quitaba mucho tiempo, sin embargo tomas trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, en enero tuvieron un viaje por su país, conocieron muchas fragancias interesantes, manuela amaba las fragancias en especial una similar al olor a rosas negras, era un olor frío y solitario esto a ella le fascinaba, y esta era una de las razones por las cuales ella usaría esa loción ese día pero recuerden no la única.

tomas regresaba de trabajar de un largo y aburrido día de trabajo, alguien tan joven como el preferiría hacer cosas mas emocionantes para ganarse la vida pero así son las cosas. mientras el miraba por la ventana de su auto y esperaba que el semáforo cambiara de color, un ave movía su cola como un tictac y miraba a tomas con ojos penetrantes, miro su peinado, las arrugas de su camisa, miro como hacían al mismo tiempo tictac su cola y la manecilla de su reloj y por ultimo esas arrugas que tenia en la yema de los dedos.

tomas estaciono su auto al frente de su casa se detuvo a escuchar el sonido del viento y se dijo a sus adentros "hoy sera un buen día",pero no podría estar mas equivocado.

fingiendo una sonrisa entro a su casa.

manuela salto a abrazarlo hacia muchos dias que no tenia esta oportunidad.  
"aww cariño no te esperaba tan pronto! hey me encanta como hueles,quedémonos así tan solo un momento mas." el corazón de tomas salto, es acaso esos momentos la felicidad?, "la cena ya esta casi lista." fue una cena de los mas cálida ambos contaban chistes se rieron, se jugaron bromas y entre sonrisas todo el estrés de tomas se había ido muy lejos. "y si mejor vemos las películas arriba, que es mas cómodo", un ave hacia tictac con su cola eran las 8:23, -"como quieras, días como estos me hacen sentirme feliz" ella lo agarro de la mano y subieron al segundo piso. ella cerro la puerta, el se quito los zapatos, abrió la ventana y ya eran dos las colas las que se movían mientras lo miraban fijamente,-"sabes, tengo un mal presentimiento, es como si me estuvieran mirando al alma"

"para ya, me estas asustando... "

-"tranquila no era mi intención, que raro la tv no parece funcionar sera que esta dañada", "esa estática me esta poniendo nerviosa " ese sonido chispeante convidado con el silencio de la noche pondría nervioso a cualquiera, de afuera se escucho un graznido eran las 8:30, el sonido del televisor se hizo mas fuerte casi como un rugido antes de apagarse junto con todas las luces de la casa. exaltado mira por su ventana y toda la cuadra esta a oscuras.-"debe de ser un simple apagón bajare por las velas", dijo el algo nervioso, y ya cuando tenia la mano estirada para girar la perilla escucha el crujir de las ramas del jardín el relinche de la puerta, y ese sonido que hacen las canicas al rebotar.

-"acaso dejaste la ventana abierta?","creo que si, pero el viento no suena asi, por que no mejor nos quedamos adentro" respondió manuela tratando de mantener la calma, tienes razón, me estoy poniendo nervioso. pero el destino tenia otros planes.

mientras respiraban profundamente, cuatro golpes sonaron en la puerta."pero que demonios?", sonaron otros cuatro golpes. tomas grito "quien es!?" no hubo respuesta. ellos intentaron encontrar sus ojos en la oscuridad, dos golpes mas de la puerta y todo fue silencio.

ya no eran solo aves, también habían gatos mirando la casa desde afuera.  
-"creo que tenemos que salir de aquí, escóndete iré a revisar quien era."

giro el picaporte y sintió pasos abajo,tomas saco su celular para ver por donde iba solo le quedaban 10 minutos de carga, su celular decía que eran las 8:40. bajo las escaleras sirviéndose mas de sus oídos que de sus ojos, se sentía sigiloso pero.. lo era?, al bajar las escaleras fue a la cocina primero la ventana estaba abierta con sus pupilas dilatadas vio unas esferas que brillaban en el suelo, sin distraerse busca un cuchillos para su asombro, había un cuchillo clavado en la mesa, lo agarra sin dudarlo. despacio llega a la puerta abre rápidamente y con un grito cortado se da cuenta que no hay nada afuera,"quizás mi mente me esta jugando una mala pasada", con horror ve que del piso de arriba unas canicas empiezan a rebotar algunas de estas se quiebran. un gato a lo lejos miraba curioso 8:49. como pudo subió corriendo y gritando podía ver las canicas y trozos de vidrio, mira para su derecha, y podo ver que la puerta estaba abierta. "manuela!" grito asustado. corrió sin importar cortarse los pies o resbalar miro con temor debajo de la cama para darse cuenta que no había nada.

una voz en su interior le decía "que esta pasando?" mientras que otra detrás de el le decía "no debiste dejar la puerta abierta, alguien podría entrar" apunta con su celular al sonido, pero este ya no le serbia para nada.

un grito se escucho desde abajo "ayuda!, por favor no al sótano no!" luego unos pasos empezaron a escucharse bajar por las escaleras lentamente. tomas sin dudarlo corrió y lanzo una puñalada a donde escuchaba los pasos, mucho fue su desconcierto cuando no sintió atinare a nada, alguna canica lo hizo resbalar,callo por los escalones y luego sintió como el frío acero atravesaba sus pulmones y le desgarraban la carne mientras caía, el no podía verlo pero los cuchillos estaban enterrados en la escaleras por el mango y el filo le apuntaba.

desangrándose y luchando por respirar pudo escuchar la vos de su esposa diciendo algo entre risas "sabes, el engaño es un juego para dos", fue el olor que no pudo quitarse del cuerpo lo que lo delato. 


End file.
